


It’s a white-ish Christmas.

by Minus5Black



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, fireside kiss, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minus5Black/pseuds/Minus5Black
Summary: In the little shack in the woods everyone waits for the first snow of December, seeing how tomorrow is Christmas excitement is in the air. The little band of Minus, Florence, Izzy and Orbit are having there first Christmas together and all of them are excited. One more then others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the First Snow/Holiday Cheer Challenge.  
> Only 1,237 words but a lot of cute.  
> Happy reading!

(Minus pov)

It’s December in our little shack in the woods and even if none of us have a family to celebrate the holidays with were going to make the best of this. We can be our own families. 

We’ve all seen snow but to our little band of miss matched people it’s the first time we’ve been away from the people we spend the holidays with. So the night of December 18th is a funny thing to observe.

Orbit and I are in the little kitchen making hot chocolate to the best of our abilities, Florence is in the living room putting the final touches on the tree we all cut down. A beautiful pine tree that’s just big enough to fin in the small room.

Then there’s Izzy.

My best friend at the moment has his face pressed agent the window in the living room, looking up at the sky waiting for the first snow to fall. I really wish I could see this from outside because this is funny enough looking at him from the inside. 

“Hey Orbit could I borrow your camera?” I look to him as he looks for the marshmallows, on his tip toes because he’s so small.

“Go right ahead. It would be nice to have something to remind us of this.” He looks away from his task with a smile.

“How about I get the camera and you get the impossible marshmallows all the way up there.” He points to the top shelf where he can’t reach without a chair. 

“Sure, seams fare.” I chuckle and simply reach over him and pluck the tin from the top shelf and hand it to him. 

The look of betrayal on his little face is too cute. That big poutey lip and his eyes trained on the tin like it committed the worst sin of all, being too high up. When his look goes from the tin to me I really wish I had that camera on me.

“Orbit you’re going to kill me with cute before the holiday can even start.” I ruffle the smaller boy’s hair he huffs and puts the tin next to the other hot chocolate ingredients. 

“You are so lucky I like you.” He walks to his room to find his camera and I hope he’s back before Izzy moves away from the window.

He didn’t used to like me; it was a long and hard war, fought with cuddles and sweets. Eventually I won him overt and at the moment my scary appearance is broken by a bright red sweater with white words on it that spell out, “I make the Grinch look happy.”

This statement couldn’t be less wrong but my family liked it on me so for ironic proposes it can stay.

When Orbit comes back with the little Polaroid camera I take it fast and rush out the door well there still day light.

I was right and not only is the air so cold and threading to snow but the face Izzy has well plastered agent the window is something I never want to forget.

Snapping the photo the flash startles the red haired boy enough that he tumbles off the couch and out of my view. Most likely onto the floor. I’ll say sorry for that later.

At the moment I want to see how the photo turned out and what I see doesn’t disappoint.

His forehead and nose are pressed agent the glass with the classic face pressed agent glass look, the upturned nose and the puffs of warmer breath fogging the window. His eyes looking up to the sky with this little smile of hope for snow.

Smiling down at the photo I know I’m keeping this for sure. Memories of Izzy I’ll never forget. That’s when a single little snow flake hits the edge of the photo, signaling the first snow for the year. Izzy’s going to love this.

“Hey Izzy come outside, it’s snowing!” I call inside the house and I regret my choice right away. He comes running of cores and barrels full force into me. We both go down with a shriek but his is from joy and mine from surprise.

“AHHHhh my god its snow!” he looks so excited as he sits on me, eyes gone from my stunned face to the sky right away as another snow flake falls onto his nose. His warmer skin melts it right away but this isn’t enough to put out his excitement over all the other snowflakes falling from the sky.

Orbit and Florence file out of the house as well to see as Izzy springs up and runs around in the freshly falling snow. He’s like a kid in a candy shop, except the candy is frozen water and he’s way to excited over something we could get out of a freezer but I won’t squash this for him.

Orbit giggles at Izzy’s antics. “Izzy its freezing outside, can’t you watch the snow from inside?” 

“I could.” He smiles and stops running for a second as his arms steam from the snow melting off him. “But it wouldn’t be as fun. Your all welcome to go inside.” He shrugs and getting up we can let him play.

“Just don’t get too cold.” I chuckle and go back inside with the other two as Izzy frolics.

After about an hour of him outside Orbit, Florence and I have a little fire going in the fire place. Orbits back in the kitchen with his hot chocolate and this time he has Florence to help him. I’m lying in a nest of blankets by the fire. 

When Izzy comes in he’s shivering and I’m really not surprised at this point. I open my arms for him and he gladly walks over and straddles my legs and lies down so his head rests on my chest. 

I pull the blankets around him and rub his back as myself, the fire and the blankets can warm him up.

“Never let me do that again” He mumbles into my chest and I can’t help but chuckle. 

“I can’t promise that but I’ll do my best.” I tilt his head up so I can see those fire red eyes. His soft smile and all his freckles that pepper his cheeks and nose. 

“You two have to kiss now.” Orbits voice comes from above us and taking a look up I see a ball of mistletoe.

“Well I guess you’re right.” I chuckle and look back to Izzy who’s already leaning up for a kiss. Leaning down to meet him in the middle it’s a soft slow kiss. Sweet and gentle agent his cold lips. 

“I’ll have to warm you up tonight.” I mumble agent his lips to get him blushing. He does blush and hiding his face in my chest works just as well for now.

Behind us Orbit giggles and both Izzy and I look up to him, Florence is also there looking more shocked then anything. 

"Wait, you two are a thing?!" Florence questions and Izzy shrugs to cover himself.

"Nope, well not to my knowledge. i just wanted to kiss him and its not like the mistletoe helped." Hes got a point.

"I ship you two." Orbit looks proud as he walks away to work on his hot chocolate, leaving Florence shocked.  
Just a normal night.


End file.
